


The Last Avatar

by Jas1922



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M, Mama - Freeform, OT12 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas1922/pseuds/Jas1922
Summary: Ever since the previous Avatar was slayed under the hands of the Guard, gone were the days of the mighty Dragonriders. To save the seven nations from the tyranny of Zökr, the reborn Avatar Kyungsoo and his eleven companions search for the last five dragon eggs to revive the gone (but not forgotten) era of the riders and their winged friends.





	1. The Death Child

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Story first posted on AFF in Sep 2014, completed in Feb 2015.  
> 2\. Featured on AFF in May 2016.  
> 3\. There will be 27 chapters, with minor edits from the original, posted here on AO3.  
> 4\. Will update weekly.

###

 

Legend has it that there remain five. Ever since Draken met its untimely demise, gone were the days when the mighty beasts ruled the skies of the seven nations. There used to be the Air, Water, Fire, Earth, Light, Shadow and Middle nation. There was peace and a fair and just ruling party that governed the citizens of the world - the Invincibles.

 

The Invincibles were a group of elder dragonriders who fought for peace throughout the lands, and the era of the dragonriders was an optimistic and hopeful one that heralded a very much prosperous future for all. However, as the saying goes - “all good things come to an end” - it was the evil and manipulative Elder Zökr that eventually led to the downfall of the greatest species on Earth.

 

In his pursuit for ultimate solitary power, Zökr and his black dragon, Kyrûller, slayed the remaining Invincibles in the Battle of the Riders and killed those that refused to join his cause to conquer the seven nations, riders and dragons alike. Such evil was within him that even his close group of supporters known as the Guard was rid of their dragons, for there should be no other dragons in the world apart for his own mighty Kyrûller.

 

The Guard now roams the lands as servants of the great leader Zökr, the latter controlling the citizens and bringing about a dawn of misery for all from his new residence in the Middle Nation. Why the Middle Nation and not the others you may ask. Well, each nation has an important asset and the Middle Nation, though most of its people were regular humans with no magical backgrounds, was blessed with the natural resource of iron ores. Iron was important to make weapons of mass destruction to conquer the rest of the nations as it is a well-known bane of everything magical. Also, as mentioned, most of the inhabitants of the Middle Nation were non-magical humans; they were made to be ruled and who better to rule over the masses than Zökr and his evil minions?

 

Of course the other nations tried to interfere, but not even the elves of the Earth Nation nor the mighty royals of the influential Air and Water Nation had the power to storm the fortress that Zökr has already created in the Middle Nation. There was only one being left that could tip the fate of humanity against the evil lord and that was Avatar Rei.

 

The Avatar, or the child of Death himself, was feared among the masses for he possessed unimaginable power that could wipe out the world with just a simple flick of his fingers if he see it fit. No one knew where the Avatar stood on the balance scale of good and evil, but if legends of the previous avatars were to be true, no good was to result if one were to meet the death child.

 

Avatar Rei was like his predecessors in many ways, but unlike those before him, Avatar Rei allied himself with the Invincibles. He was the first of his kind that fought for peace instead of chaos.

 

But what puzzled Zökr was the absence of Avatar Rei and his golden dragon, Draken, during the Battle of the Riders. It was an easy feat defeating the rest of the elders without the protection of the death child. But why didn’t the one who swore to protect the peace fight alongside those against him? It was only when rumors through the grapevine of surviving dragon eggs were made known to him that it became clear. 

 

There were others.

 

Surely Avatar Rei took it upon himself to secure the remaining eggs during the battle. Draken and the surviving eggs could very well end his reign of power and revive a new era of the dragonriders, so the evil lord scoured the lands with the aim of killing those dragons before they could even be born.

 

And it was only after 5 decades and countless failures of drawing out Avatar Rei before he finally came face to face with his nemesis himself.

 

 

===

 

 

**50 years after. The Present.**

 

“Hand over the eggs.”

 

A male with countless tattoos on the underside of his arms and back hunched over in the middle of the clearing at the foot of Mt. Drom could only whimper under the thick trap laced with iron shards as he hugged the 5 eggs closer to his chest. His once magnificent golden dragon laid slain beside him.

 

“My, my... How the mighty have fallen. Not so powerful now are you Avatar? And all it took was a little iron to suppress all your supernatural powers. What a joke.”

 

The fight between the Guard and Avatar Rei and Draken was pretty evenly matched despite the Guard outnumbering the latter fifteen to one. But once iron made its presence, Avatar Rei could only watch on helplessly as his dragon was continuously pelted with fireballs conjured by hands of the members of the Guard. It seemed like the Guard finally mastered one of the elements of the realm.

 

The Avatar’s power had rapidly deteriorated alongside his dragon companion, a symbol of the close bond between dragon and fated rider.

 

A loud screech pierced the otherwise silent night sky, and it was only moments later when Zökr and Kyrûller made their entrance. Once Kyrûller struck the soft layer underside of the golden beast (where its heart lie) with his sharp talons, it was the end. The pain felt by the Avatar was too overwhelming as he could only howl in agony and despair for the loss of his loved one.

 

Draken was no more.

 

“Now, hand them over” Zökr spoke as he ambled up to the limp form of the broken man.

 

“I-I r-rather you kill me t-then hand them over, you pathetic excuse of a _human._ ” Rei hissed. “This shall not end with my death! T-The dragonriders will return and t-those after me will surely see to it that you be k-killed for all your wrongdoings.”  

 

“Oh, I have no intention of killing you Avatar. It is well-known that killing you would only bring about an immediate reincarnation of the death child. Instead of spending even more years trying to track down your successor, I rather keep you locked up as my prisoner and turn you over to the dark side. Isn’t that a much better idea, no?” Zökr retorted sarcastically.

 

“I-I will not let you have these eggs, Zökr. Y-you will not destroy more of their kind.”

 

“It seems like you don’t have a choice now, do you? Now surrender them before I take them away from you forcefully.”

 

Shrill laughter escaped the lips of the man at the feet of the evil lord; the Avatar cackling away like a mad man in a mental asylum.

 

“You will never have them, Zökr." He hugged the eggs closer to himself. "And you shall never have me!”

 

Once the words left the man, bright white light surrounded the Avatar as he starting chanting ancient elvish charms and magic that Zökr simply could not understand:

 

 

_The evil must not have them for they will be the saviors of mankind._

_My ancestors, I call upon you to stop what must be stopped._

_To save what must not perish._

_I hereby sacrifice my powers and ultimately my life if it can secure the protection of these young ones._

_The time of the dragonriders will be upon us once again._

_Let the riders of these dragons be the last hope to rid the earth of the evil that stands within._

_I hereby send them away to corners of the seven nations where no evil man can find them._

_Let them fall into the hands of their fated pair._

_I also call upon the great leaders of the Air, Water and Earth Nations. Let them know of my demise and help them._

_Help them find the death child that was once me._

_For he and his friends will be the good that will end all evil._

_I have seen it in my dreams._

_It is fate and it will be cast in stone._

_The next shall be the last._

_And chaos shall be no more._

 

 

The Guard started rushing forward in response to the strange phenomenon before their eyes.

 

“Stop! Do not damage the eggs.” Zökr shouted at once.

 

 _What is happening?_ Zökr thought to himself. _Is he conjuring his powers? I thought the iron would have prevented th-_

 

“N-No!” Confusion turned to horror as he finally understood what the Avatar before him was doing.

 

But it was too late. The evil lord could only watch as the Avatar crumpled to the ground as he conjured up the rest of his life force to teleport the eggs away. Bright white light blinded those around as what’s left of the Avatar disappeared in an explosion of light and fire.

 

The death child chose his own fate.

 

 

===

 

 

**Same time. Somewhere in the village near the Twin Mountains.**

 

“Waae-eeeahhh”. Sharp crying sounds pierced through the air in the peaceful village.

 

“Congratulations, Madam! It’s a cute baby boy.” The midwife said.

 

“My baby Kyungsoo~ kyahhh look at his cute eyes and nose and lips and everything. He’s going to grow up and become a fine man like his father.” Madam Do cooed.

 

Except that he won’t.

 

For it was set in the stars that this little one would have a fate like no other.

 

He was the destined one.

 

The last Avatar.

 

 


	2. It Was Fate To Have Met You

“-8. 9! 10! Alright~ here goes nothing.” A tall brown-haired man muttered to himself.

 

Nothing good ever comes out of playing Hide-and-Seek with the 5-year old devil of a child, Do Kyungsoo. Only despair and subtle inferiority.

 

 

_ I’m going to get you this time kiddo. _

 

Hands removed themselves from covering dark brown eyes. The man turned away from his half-crouching position facing the sofa to survey the large area that was the living room of the Do Mansion.

 

_ Think whatever you want hyung…we both know it’s never going to happen _ .

 

“Get out of my head, you little squirt! This is cheating I tell you… _ CHEATING!!!” _

 

Said squirt then proceeded to cackle wildly, reveling in the joy he got from the hint of frustration he encouraged within the tensed older man. 

 

What they were engaging in isn’t a typical game of hide-and-seek. This was a mental warfare, pitting the legs (and lack of brains) of the seeker against the mental genius of a 5-year-old. A very special 5-year-old I’ll like to add.

 

 

Soft footsteps could be heard leaving the living room.  _ Maybe he’s upstairs again.  _ The man started to shuffle up the steps when a soft voice _kindly directed_ him to swing his body in a completely different direction; away from the upper floors.

 

_ I’m not even in the house, Jae-In hyung. Check the backyard. I’m currently swinging from the vines of the Cedar Tree. I’m a cute monkey. _

 

_ Like hell you are, you little squishy penguin. _

 

_ What’s a penguin? _

 

_ Not a monkey, but a short fluffy ball of fur with small feet that can barely hold up their own body weight when walking.  _ He proceeds to send a mental image of a penguin falling over his feet to the younger and sighs. T hey can be found in Water Nation. 

 

_ You did NOT just diss my height. _

 

_ Oops…I think I just did.  _ Jae-In retorted sarcastically as he stalked to the vast doors leading to the huge garden at the back of the house.

 

_ I’m not going to talk to you again, hyung. _

 

_ Did someone mention talking? 'Cause I sure as hell don’t hear no conversation playing out here. _

 

_ Arghhh! _

 

There’s not even a one-percent possibility that the child was hiding in the backyard. Jae-In knew that there was no way Kyungsoo would so easily divulge his hiding place to him. He’s definitely up to his mind tricks again. But, no matter how much he willed his body to ignore the "go to the backyard" thought the little squirt had implanted into his mind, Jae-In felt  _ compelled _ to proceed out back anyways. It’s just like he was forced to follow the orders of someone with authority. 

 

And when Kyungsoo _tells_  you what to do, you just do it. No questions asked. It’s almost as if the child’s word is law. That, ladies and gentlemen, is what made the said boy so powerful.

 

Ever since he developed and moved away from his early childhood phase, it was made known to him that he had a special ability. Unlike the old gardener uncle that pops by every weekend with the gift of _healing the flowers_ (hey, there’s only a certain extent to the vocabulary of a 5-year-old, mind you), Do Kyungsoo was a very powerful individual.

 

He was a telepath. Born with the ability to read thoughts, put thoughts into other people’s minds and more importantly, he could direct them like puppets; to do whatever he wanted. It was as if he possessed the power to control the minds of others. 

 

Except, it was no fantasy.

 

It was reality.

 

So powerful and rare were telepathic powers that only one other man in the entirety of the seven nations shared his special gift. 

 

A certain man with a certain dragon.

 

It was only after the double-doors at the back of the mansion swung shut, submitting his poor Jae-In hyung to possibly an hour of fruitless searching among the hideous mess of vines, when Kyungsoo finally emerged from his true hiding place.

 

A short tuft of chestnut red hair inched up slowly from behind the black leather couch - Jae-In’s initial starting point. 

 

Figures. 

 

The safest place is always the nearest to danger, especially since no one would expect the obtuse Jae-In hyung to search behind the couch directly in front of the said seeker. 

 

I’m naïve not obtuse his hyung used to say exasperatedly. 

 

Kyungsoo sighed to himself, _same thing hyung…same thing_. 

 

Ignoring the slight guilty twinge in his conscience, huge oval eyes followed slowly before a button nose next appeared, concluding with pink lips so fluffy and soft finally revealing his full face. The wide eyes swiped left and then right. 

 

In other words, Kyungsoo’s physical appearance was breathtakingly gorgeous and oh-so-adorable (never mind that he’s only a child). God-sent if you willed. That’s why no matter how often he taunts Jae-In hyung and sends him on those impossible missions of locating him during pointless hide-and-seek sessions, no matter how frustrated the older man could get to the point of plucking out his curly brown hair, no matter how much he wanted to proceed to send a earful of curse words to the little squirt, one look at the little ‘angel/devil’ would have dissolved all his ill intentions. And that’s without taking into consideration the mental prods of forgiveness Kyungsoo tends to send him as a form of apology. The boy was just too adorable.  

 

Afternoons were spent like this, all alone with only Jae-In hyung for company. Hide-and-seek, childish wrestling sessions and playing with food in the kitchen. Put that on repeat mode for the past 5 years of his life and you might have a glimpse of how un-meaningful and bored Kyungsoo felt. In fact, bored couldn’t even begin to describe his pathetic life. Locked away in his huge family-owned mansion.

 

_ Why must I hide from the rest of the outside world _ , he often questions his mother. 

 

_ It’s for your protection as well as the other beings in the village _ would be the typical answer. 

 

_ Why?  _

 

_ Because you’re special, baby... and I don’t want to put you in harm’s way _ . 

 

He knows he's special...how can he not be with the amount of tattoos so light that it appears almost invisible to the naked eye coating his arm and entire back. He doesn't know why he has them. He only knew that he was born with it. And it was only the small frown that slowly emerged marring his beautiful mother’s face after his insistent questioning that finally made him drop his bugging. He hates making people uncomfortable. It was simply not in his nature and personality.

 

If there’s one quality trait that Kyungsoo possesses that could best describe him as a person, it would be caring. Loving, kind-hearted, benevolent, warm-hearted or compassionate were all worthy alternatives as well. Anyway, you get the gist. Years spent under the warm family environment and motherly care of his mother have thought him what it means to  _ love. _

 

However, curiosity of what lies beyond his mansion’s walls couldn’t help but torment the child's curiosity on a daily basis. 

 

_ Well, screw the cat _ , Kyungsoo thought to himself _. Curiosity can kill it for all I care.  _ _ Enough is enough. I need to get outside. _  He clapped his hands together excitedly.  _ Ah-hah! I need an adventure starting now.  _ The child prances off in the direction of his caretaker. 

 

_ Hyungggg… _

 

_ Yes, little squirt? By the way, can you let me in now? I’ve been pacing the garden doing god knows what for like an eternity… _

 

_ Oops. Sorry, hyung. Can I have a small favor... pretty pleaseeeeeeee~ _

 

“What is it, Soo?” Jae-In sighed as he made his way to the said child indoor.

 

“I want to go outside the mansion.”

 

...

 

“Oh my gosh. Hyung answer me!" He crouches down beside the body slumped on the floor. 

 

_ Was it too much for me to ask? _ Kyungsoo started worrying inwardly.

 

He then proceeds to use his small hands to slap the unconscious boy. 

 

“Oh god.” There was no reaction.

 

He proceeds to use his small hands to poke the eyeballs of Jae-in.

 

Still no reaction from the unconscious.

 

“Oh god. I think I just killed someone.” 

  
  
  
  
===

 

 

After countless slaps and pokes to his babysitter’s/caretaker’s cheek and eyes (i.e. the five-year-old simply refused to be addressed as a baby). A certain red-haired penguin boy was all decked out in his thick woolen winter coat and cute snow boots, all ready to set off on an adventure (aka. exploring the local marketplace called The Rhine).

 

Hell. This was wrong. If there was a scale of bad decisions from one to ten, exposing Kyungsoo to the outside world would smash the charts with a freaking huge-ass hundred out of ten. Exposing the Avatar, unprotected and still in his early age, was the ultimate of all mistakes.

 

Indeed. Jae-In knew of the Do family’s deepest darkest secret - the one concerning Kyungsoo’s identity as the Avatar. Madam Do made sure that he knew of what he was getting into when he had first begged her for the job.

 

 

===

 

 

**2 years ago.**

 

To say he was scared would be a massive understatement. Petrified would probably run it closer to his initial reaction. How can one not be scared out of their wits if they were told that they would be meeting the Child of Death himself. Having lived long enough (16 years to be exact), Jae-In knew of the many legends floating around with regard to the evil that was associated with the Avatar. And even though many knew of the heroics of the former Great Avatar Rei, he was only one good cycle out of the countless evil before him. Who knew which side the latest reincarnation of the Avatar will stand on? With the good that is the citizens of the seven nations? Or worse, will he pledge his allegiance to the evil lord Zökr (and thus forming the surely indestructible partnership of all evil). The latter would definitely spell the doom of all humanity.

 

But once he caught sight of the adorable boy that was Kyungsoo, he was sold. 

 

The little penguin had both his arms and legs in a tight wrap around his left leg, peeking upwards at him with those huge oval eyes, proclaiming to the world that he was  _ his  _ hyung and he will  _ protect _ him and no one was to touch him  _ except _ for said penguin. Kyungsoo even went as far as hissing at everyone that dared to set foot within a 3-feet radius of  _ his _ precious hyung. 

 

I mean, come on… how is this beloved darling not harmless? Never did he envisioned the death child to be this ball of adorable fluff. And if not for the barely visible tattoos on the said ball of fluff, he would have shot down everyone who dared proclaim Kyungsoo as the Avatar for they would have been telling him the greatest lie. 

 

It was there and then when Jae-In officially took on the role of Kyungsoo’s caretaker. 

 

Also, he had a single mother and younger baby brother to feed as well. He took on the responsibility of raising his family upon the death of his father during the great battle decades ago.

 

 

===

 

 

**Present day.**

 

“Your mother is going to kill me, little squirt” Jae-In sighed as he wrapped a thick cream-colored scarf around the younger’s neck. In doing so, he was also covering up the last of the child's  tattoos.

 

“It’s ok, hyung. I’ll protect you!” 

 

Ah…those famous words.

 

“You know I can never say no to you, little squirt.” Jae-In said as he straightened up from his bent position. “Damn you telepathic powers.”

 

After many impatient “hurry ups!” and persistent tugging from the over-excited kid on his outstretched arm, the duo finally made their way pass the great steel gates at the front of the mansion. As they made their way to the loud noises coming from what was presumably the busy marketplace, Kyungsoo’s eyes grew bigger and bigger, taking in this whole new world laid out in front of him in all its glory.

 

It was only when they ventured deeper into town and encountered more and more people that Jae-In noticed the growing discomfort of the younger. With small palms plastered to the sides of his head, Kyungsoo whined. “It’s too loud hyung.” His delicate mind not being able to keep up with the noisy thoughts of the people around him.

 

“Ssshh…sshsh. It’s ok little squirt… it’s ok. Shut them out, I know you can do it. Come on do it for hyung. Calm your mind, darling. Hear no one but me ok, little one? Ssshh… it’s going to be fine,” Jae-In was quick to comfort the small boy.

 

After a few moments of standing idle and (in the elder’s case) crouched in the busy passageway of the marketplace, Jae-In saw the look of discomfort slowing dissolving as the younger fought to calm and silent his mind. Finally with the smoothening of his thick brows, he knew that the latter was going to be just fine.

 

“I’m ok now hyung,” Kyungsoo beamed up at Jae-In.

 

With a gentle tug on his arm, the boy was back to being his curious and over-enthusiastic self, dragging with all the might he could muster to force the elder to all corners of the market, exploring every nook and cranny his huge eyes could set their sights on.

 

They chanced upon a small stall selling antiques and Jae-In bought Kyungsoo a unique necklace that had caught his eyes. A memorabilia - to celebrate his first outing to town. The necklace was a silver triangle charm with a cloud of (odd) circles and swirls enclosed in the center.

 

“The mark of a shadow-bender, my dear ones,” The old woman tending the stall told them. “It signifies to have strength and inner power even in the darkest hours, the symbol of the great Shadow Nation we live in. 

 

“What’s a shadow-bender?” Kyungsoo made to ask.

 

“Ah~ I can help answer that,” Jae-In interrupted. “Thank you Madam”. The two boys bowed to the woman and left the stall.

 

“Follow me little squirt… I’ll bring you to a place I know.”

 

After trekking through the ankle-deep snow on the streets of the Shadow Nation’s capital with minor complaints from a Kyungsoo who was starting to tire from his hours exploring every stall in the marketplace, the duo arrived in front of the entrance of a compound with high walls stretching beyond the vision of a awed boy.

 

**The Academy of the Shadow-benders.**

 

“What is an academy hyung?” Kyungsoo asked as the two ventured into the compound.

 

“It’s a school, little squirt. For special people like you and I.” Jae-In started to explain further upon seeing the look of utter confusion growing on the face of the younger. “You know how some people like us have special powers and some others don’t?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and exclaimed. “Y-yes. Mother said they are Magic men!”

 

“Not Magic men, baby… we call ourselves Shadow-benders. Here people with special shadow powers, no matter young or old, come to attend this school so that we can learn to harness, control and strengthen our powers to protect those without powers.”

 

“Ohhh… so why is Kyungsoo not attending this Magic school?”

 

_ Oh dear me. How should I explain this minus the discrimination. _

 

“We both know you’re special, little squirt”. At the mention of this, Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and his brows furrowed once more. He hangs his head and faces the ground.

 

“You’re special and no one else can know about it alright…that’s why. Not knowing is to protect them little one.”

 

“So I am protecting them if they don’t know who I am?”

 

_ Yes, my dear. _

 

_OK then~ Kyungsoo will protect all these people too!_ Kyungsoo’s face lit up with a shy smile.

 

“So what are shadow powers, hyung? Are there others with my powers here?”

 

“No, Kyungsoo. Your powers are special and very rare. Here we have people that can communicate with spirits, teleport themselves using shadow portals, people with force fields and people like me!”

 

_ Oh… what’s hyung’s power? I didn’t know you had a shadow power too hyung! _

 

_ I can blind people with shadows. Hypothetically of course. Shielding one’s sight with darkness. It’s a very useful power I should mention. Naturally defensive and yet it can be used offensively as well. _

 

_ Hyung’s blinding power is cool hyung! _

 

_ Nahhhh… you should see my baby brother’s one. He can teleport himself. My power is lame in comparison with his. _

 

“Hyung! Do I have a cool shadow power too? Is telepathy a shadow power?” The excited Kyungsoo asked as they snapped out of their mini mental conversation.

 

“Now that you’ve mentioned it. Hmm... I know telepathy is definitely not a shadow power since the only other telepath left originally came from the Fire Nation. And all Avatars do have a natural power based on the nation that they originated from. Wow-w I’m starting to get curious about your shadow power Kyung! Do you have any inkling what it could be?”

 

The small boy could only shake his head.

 

“Oh well, no pressure dearie. I’m sure it will reveal itself pretty so-” A loud shout suddenly interrupted them: “Kim Jae-In!!! Get your ass over here! It’s been so long since you’ve last visited your best friends. We need to catch up bro.”

 

The two turned to where a tall boy with Jet black hair was beckoning at them from the dais at the front of the courtyard.  

 

_ A-aishh this Kento dummy of a best friend.  _

 

“Kyungsoo-ah… do you think you can give hyung maybe ten minutes? I’ll go see what he wants and then I’ll come find you to explore other parts of the school, okay? The ground is pretty safe so don’t step outside the gates and you’ll be fine alright baby?”

 

“Don’t worry hyung… take all the time you need. I see some fishes at the pond over there. I’ll be at the garden if you need me hyung.” Kyungsoo then proceeded to amble off towards the said garden while Jae-In made his way to his group of best friends.

 

The garden was at the back of the academy grounds and when Kyungsoo neared he saw that there were cute baby bunnies hopping around the small grass patch as well.

 

(Cue internal cooing)

 

The cute little penguin then proceeded to crawl on all fours to mingle with his new found rabbit friends. However when he ventured further into the taller grass, he figured out that he was no longer alone for there stood a boy around the same age as him staring curiously at the (weird) boy hopping on all fours.

 

“Hello!” An over-enthusiastic Kyungsoo yelled.

 

After an uncomfortable minute of silence with both parties staring openly at each other, it appeared that the boy found the (weird) rabbit-boy harmless and interesting as he shyly made his way over to Kyungsoo.

 

“Hello. Do you like bunnies too?”

 

“Uh-huh! Let’s play together… we are friends now,” Kyungsoo beamed at the other who looked a little taken aback by his forwardness.  

 

Spending time with the other boy was so much fun and oh so comfortable. It was as if they were enclosed in their own little bubble, free from the distraction of others; a world to call their own. Kyungsoo was glad that he made another friend. After all, he didn’t have that many friends.

 

There they were having their own peaceful moment when (of course) some idiots had to just come and disturb the serenity.

 

“Hey loser! If it isn’t the white-haired mad-scientist FREAK playing with his oh so precious baby bunnies.” Two bulky older males taunted. “Oh and he brought along another freak today. Haha look at his freakish eyes and pale skin. What no tan, baby boy? Say it with me little freak... SUNLIGHT. Hahahahahha!”

 

At the sight of his new-found friend crouching with his arms around his knees, quivering in his boots under the glare of the resident bullies, Kyungsoo stood in front of the other boy with arms spread to his sides in a protective stance.

 

“Go away, you bullies! He is not a freak… He is my friend.”

 

_ Haha the little freak thinks he can fight us bro. Want to unleash your shadow powers on our regular white-haired dummy? I think suffocating him with your smoke spirits is a good idea… maybe give him a little roughening up. The freak won’t know what hit him. _

 

_ Dude, maybe you should poison those little bunnies of his too. I will kill (see what I did there) to see him lose his mind. Hahahahahha. _

 

“No! Stop!”

 

At the realization of what the bullies before him were intending to do, a sudden surge of power spurred on by the strong desire to protect his new-found friend(s) started rumbling from deep within him.

 

All it took was the final straw of bully #1 kicking out at the nearest bunny who had unfortunately made its way over to them. Unable to contain the sudden power surge within him, Kyungsoo felt his entire back and arms burn up. His tattoos all turned a bright cyan blue under his thick clothes, but what scared the two bullies before him (who couldn’t see the tattoos) was the way the small boy’s eyes also changed to reflect the piercing blue.

 

“That’s enough!” The Avatar said.

 

“Do you love pain? To inflict them upon others smaller and supposedly weaker than you? Huh? If you love pain so much maybe I should give you guys a taste of your own medicine… what say you? Do you want to feel pain so extreme that you rather be dead then alive? Do you? Cause I can give it to you” The Avatar asked with a tilt of his head as he observed the two still rooted with shock and  _ fear. _

 

_ Pain. _

 

The two bullies fell to the ground like puppets released from their strings, clutching their heads, tears streaming down their scrunched up faces and loud screams piercing the silent sky.

 

It was only after hearing the sniffles and soft sobs of the boy behind him, the one that he was protecting, that he relented. Gone were the bright blue eyes. Gone as sudden as they arrived. The screaming stopped and he turned to witness the last of the bullies' back as they high-tailed it out of the garden, away from the death child.

 

“W-what just happe-… Ssshh hush my friend… they are gone now. I made them go away. They won’t bully you anymore please don’t cry.” Kyungsoo patted the white head of his friend.

 

“B-but they w-will just come b-back t-tomorrow-w a-anyways,” The other boy panted out between sobs.

 

“Be strong, my friend. You’re a student here aren’t you? Learn to fight… use your powers… I’m sure they wouldn’t want to bother you again after what just happened today.”

 

“W-what h-happened just n-now…? All I could see was them falling to the ground. Did you do something to scare them?”

 

“I honestly don’t know… all I did was imagine them in the same amount of pain that they were about to inflict upon us and then… they just fell over… like they actually felt what I wanted them to feel.” 

 

_ I wish I had the inner strength and power like you to fight. _

 

Remembering those familiar words whispered to him by a certain lady at the antique shop located at the far-east corner of the marketplace earlier in the day, Kyungsoo reached into his pockets and retrieved the necklace Jae-In had bought for him, hanging it over the neck of the boy crouching before him.

 

“Wha-“ The boy started to say when he first felt something heavy over his neck. Looking up, he saw for the first time how the other boy’s large oval eyes turned into beautiful crescent moons as he smiled down at him.

 

“This is a gift for you! I heard from an old lady that it gives the bearer much power and inner strength. With this the bullies can’t bully you anymore!”  _ I am a genius,  _ Kyungsoo thought to himself (mental self-high five).

 

_ Kyungsoo! Are you done at the back of the garden? We should head back home soon. Your mother wouldn’t be pleased to find you not at home you little squirt. _

 

_ Coming Jae-In hyung! _

 

“I’m sorry but I need to go now. My mother is probably waiting for me at home.”

 

“O-ok… t-thank y-you. Will I s-see you a-again?” The boy uttered.

 

“Maybe… I hope so. One day. We will find each other again, won’t we?” Kyungsoo said as he used his thumbs to wipe away the last beads of tears at the edge of the other’s eyes.

 

The latter nodded. With a last glance, Kyungsoo ran off to the front courtyard and into the arms of his waiting hyung, leaving a piece of his heart behind with his friend.

 

_ Farewell, my friend. We shall meet again. I will find you, I promise. Be strong.  _

 

It was only an hour later when he stood up and said goodbye to the bunnies that the other boy realized that no actual words were uttered at Kyungsoo's last farewell to him. 

 

_ How did I hear what he had to say when he didn’t even make any sound? _

 

_ Who are you?  _ He continued to question as he fondled with the silver necklace he now proudly wears on his chest.

 

_ I hope we meet again, my friend. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who have yet to read the complete fic… any guesses as to who the other boy Kyungsoo met was?   
> ;)


	3. The Guard

**Same Time. Underground Fortress in the Middle Kingdom.**

 

The capital city in the Middle Kingdom is buried hundreds of feet deep into the ground (with the exception of two courtyards leading to the open), making it an almost impregnable fortress- easy to defend, difficult for others to attack. The failed attempt by the alliance of the Air, Water and Earth Nations to storm the city and overthrow the evil lord during the aftermath of the Battle of the Riders years ago, was just one of the evidence showing how the said fortress was unassailable.

And in the depths of the underground, there lies a huge hall- so wide that it would probably take a mere human close to a minute to walk from one end to the other; not to mention the ceilings- so high that a giant could have piggybacked another and there would have been no resulting brain concussion, for their heads would not have even come close to the highest beam in the enormity of the location. These halls needed to be high and wide, for it houses the biggest beast across the seven nations:

Kyrûller. The gigantic black dragon currently lazing and curled up around the throne at the back of the hall.

There in the King’s throne room stood a lone man, his calloused hands stroking his most prized possession currently sitting in a heavily guarded chest. He could just feel the heat and soft throbbing of the heartbeat of the unborn beast, the soft glow of wine red color on the egg. A dragon in its most vulnerable state: still unhatched.

One down, four to go…

“Isn’t he a beauty Kyrûller?” Zökr murmured as he glanced lovingly at the prize he obtained after his latest conquest in the Fire Nation.

I thought it was your intention to destroy the five and not add them to your personal collection, master?

“Do I smell a dash of jealousy my black beauty?” the King chuckled to himself, receiving a swipe of the dragon’s tail to his head as a response. “There’s no way I am going to destroy one of them seeing as there are four others out there not yet in my possession. After all, if the other nations happen to chance upon those eggs before me and find their rightful pair, I could always use another dragon fighting alongside you now wouldn’t I? Speaking of which, it is of utmost importance that I find this egg’s pair soon.”

How about the kid you dragged all the way back from the pits of the dungeons of the Fire Nation? He might be the unhatched dragon’s other half… and seeing that now you have him under your custody, shouldn’t we find out?

“You mean the Seer? Hmm… he’s only five-years-old but he already has the power to see flashes of the future… having dragonrider’s blood flowing in his veins would indeed make him a very interesting prospect of an underling to serve me. Also, the egg was found in his room…I wonde-”

Hurried footsteps could be heard in the distance, cutting off Zökr’s conversation with Kyrûller just in time before the double doors of the hall swung open to reveal a soldier rushing forward to meet his master.

“S-sir, the prisoner has s-seen something-g in relation to the search for the A-Avatar, my Lord” the man gulped, never looking up from his humbled position to avoid making eye contact with the ominous beady eyes of the black dragon behind the King.

“WHAT!? Send him to me right away!” the King bellowed as the soldier ran, tripping over his own feet in a rush to get away from the former.

Finally a breakthrough…

It has been five years. Five long years that the evil lord had to endure with no knowledge of who and where the Avatar was (at). He needed to find the death child fast and eliminate him in his early years to erase the threat the individual could place on his reign.

Just then, the double doors opened for the second time that day to reveal a dark-haired boy chained up and dragged by his tiny arms to the center of the hall. Small cuts and bruises littered across the child face and neck (and surely the rest of his body). The evil King could only smirk at the pathetic sight and praise his ruthless guard for not sparing even the young ones. He had prolonged his life for the sole purpose of taking advantage of his enviable power to not only seek out the elusive Avatar, but also to use him as a hostage to keep the Fire Nation in check (and under his rule).

“Tell me what you’ve seen… Zitao. And I want the truth… you know very well of the implications for your prince back home if you’re lying … don’t you? Now speak!”

The frightened small boy before him could only quake at his rooted position at the sight of the menacing king and his huge dragon glaring at him.

“I-I saw b-blue… blue e-eyes and a small b-boy.” It’s really him. The blue eyes where a trademark Zökr thought. “With h-his friend…”

“Where Zitao… where is he!”

“S-Shadow-w Nation-n,” Zitao whispered softly, but it was enough to bring about the command from the King.

“It’s time to pay a little ‘friendly’ visit,” Zökr chuckled to himself and glanced to his dragon with glee. “Send the Guard! I want the Avatar captured and before me by next morning.”

I’m coming for you… Avatar.

 

  
**Village under the Twin Mountains. Shadow Nation.**

 

A family of four sat at the dining table in the vast dining hall enjoying their dinner of steak in what was to be a peaceful evening at the village, as per the norm.

“How was your day Kyungsoo?” Madam Do asked the red-haired boy currently picking at the leafy greens on his plate with his button nose scrunched up in distaste. “Did you have fun with Jae-In?”, giving a pointed and seemingly knowing look at both her son and her son’s caretaker.

Jae-In gulped once he made eye contact with the elder woman. How did she know we left the compound? Oh boy… I’m in so much trouble. It’s all your fault you little squirt!

Calm down hyung… she’s not going to punish you or anything. I’m here… Kyungsoo raised one of his eyebrows at the obviously panicking boy.

Madam Do sighed: “I’m not going to punish you Jae-In… I’ve seen it coming. It was only a matter of weeks before this stubborn little one ‘convinced’ you to let him out.” She pointed at the now amused son of hers.

… whereas another boy was still in the state of panic. What…? How…? Questions going off in rapid-fire mode in his mind.

Stop hyung…Haiz you’re starting to give me a headache.

“We’ve eyes all over town… they saw you leave the gates and trailed you to protect you both.” Kyungsoo’s father replied, as if he knew the silent questions of the boy.

As sudden as it came, the questions ceased quickly and the four continued on their meal with Madam Do making small talk with Jae-In.

“Seeing that you went to the Academy today, did you manage to meet your brother? Your friends? I know how much you missed him/them.”

“I did meet my friends… but sadly I didn’t had the chance to meet my little bro. It’s been almost two weeks since I saw him (hard to believe since both of us are really close with each other). After all, he and the other younger students recently just came back from their visit trip to the Woods in Earth Nation.”

“Ohhh… the annual visit to the elves. Haha I forgot we used to have those back in the Academy darling~” Madam Do smiled at her husband at the head of the table.

Just then, a sudden bloodcurdling scream pierced the once silent night sky. Four pairs of widened eyes looked up abruptly as if in synch. The initial scream was now accompanied by plenty others and sounds of swords clashing and powers being used grew increasingly louder as if the scene of chaos was slowing making its way to the Do mansion.

Butler Lee ran into the dining hall panting. “It’s them… the whole guard. They’ve come for him.”  
At the mention of the word ‘him’, all eyes turned to Kyungsoo as he watched the sight of despair and worry run all across his parents’ faces. They were coming for the Avatar.

They knew it was coming… tonight’s incident was five years in the making. They knew it was only a matter of time before they found him. But why must it be so soon… he’s still only a child, Kyungsoo’s mother wailed.

“I-I n-need to go to m-my mother and b-brother…” Jae-In sprung up and ran off, no doubt to ensure the safety of his remaining family members.

Stay safe little squirt. I’ll try to see you soon…

At the same time, Kyungsoo’s parents picked him up and ran to the deepest annex of the large mansion.

My baby~ listen to me. Stay hidden do you hear me…

But mother I-. He turned to his father. Father don’t leave me alone.

No! We want to stay… but you know we can’t. There are more normal humans than shadow-benders in the village baby… listen to me. We need to help them they’re outnumbered… you need to stay safe away from the guard. His mother stared pleadingly at him.

“W-we need to go d-dear,” Master Do choked on his words as he planted a peck to the crown of his son’s head. I love you Kyungsoo. Remember that.

“Whatever you do, do NOT come out promise me baby…please. I want you safe… my darling Kyungsoo. I-I love you, I love you soooo much b-baby.” I’ll come back for you.

With one last fleeting look and a long kiss to his cheek from Madam Do, the couple left. All that remained in the dark constraints of the room was a small boy, crying his heart out as his parents left, leaving him very much ALONE.

It was in the long period of time crouched in the darkness that he heard them. Those of the villagers, fighting near the market he was at earlier in the day, and those of an unknown force fighting against the villagers. He tried to listen out for his parents, or even Jae-In hyung, or even those of his family staff that all went out to fight. He heard (and saw) the fear in the villagers’ minds whereas he heard (and saw) the evil that resided in the minds of the others.

As the number of screams slowly winded down, he knew that death was in the air. He heard/saw them happening. One by one, more of the villagers fell to the ground. Lifeless. The non-shadow-benders were simply no match for the Guard. And the Guard weren’t particularly in a merciful mood tonight. They came to kill and there were to be no exceptions. Women and Child were not spared. His mind fleetingly went to the friend he made today.

I hope you’re safe.

People are dying because of me.

He saw how the few shadow-benders left (his parents included in the small group) were huddled in a tight formation at the square in front of the entrance of the marketplace. They were throwing spells and conjuring their powers to fight off the Guard, who not in any way look worse for wear as compared to the shadow-benders, some of whom were already carrying injuries as he could see.

There was no sight of Jae-In hyung.  
  
It was then that the circle of shadow-benders was set ablaze by a ring of red fire conjured up by members of the Guard. The scream of pain and death was so overwhelming. The Guard took advantage of their control over their element fire to jump into the circle, trying to kill shadow-benders from within their very own protection circle. He heard/saw bodies dropping to the ground. He very much doubted that those bodies were those of the Guard.

It was then that he heard/saw it.

The hooded man ambushing his mother from behind her back. He saw how his mother seemed to realize her impending doom. He saw the look of fear in her widening eyes. He saw his father rushing over to intercept the man. He saw the life sucked out of his father’s own body as he stood protectively in front of his wife. He saw his father fall dead to the ground, as he gave up his own life to protect his mother. He heard/saw the loud scream and tears pouring down her heartbroken face.

He heard the loud scream erupting from his own mouth in the room. His father. Dead.

Forgotten was the promise he made to his parents to stay hidden, as he made a mad dash to the marketplace.

“Wait… don’t kill this woman. Yet.” A member of the guard said as he turned to survey the area currently piled with mounts of dead bodies, multiple small fires left burning on the surrounding buildings and road. No one else had survived the fight.

He turned to the woman at his feet and hauled her up by her neck. “Where is the Avatar?”

“I-I don’t k-know about any A-Avatar here in t-the village,” Madam Do panted out as she struggled to breathe under the man’s tight hold, tears still streaming down her face in grief for her fallen husband.

The grip on her throat tightened and her eyes bulged, trying desperately to intake air. “Do not lie to me woman…,” the man hissed.

Where is that bastard child.

“I am here now, so let her go!” Kyungsoo arrived and stomped his foot as a sign of warning.

“S-Soo… w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here… l-leave me,” Madam Do cried out desperately.

Ohhh, so she did know him. I should have known… but he doesn’t look like the Avatar now. I can’t see the tattoos.

I AM the Avatar. So let my mother go now or else… A familiar surge of power started to gather deep within the boy.

The hooded man gasped. “Well, well. What do we have here… a telepathic. It seems like this is really the Avatar we were looking for guys!” Said man turned to hoot at his hooded companions.

As if she knew that her time was almost up, Madam Do stared back longingly at her son.

Kyungsoo… my baby. Do not dwell on the past. No matter what happens after this, I need you to find this old man called Master Kyōhei. He will answer all your questions. He can be trusted. Promise me my darling. Mother loves you so much my baby… your father and I will always love you. Do not despair for we will always be with you…ok. I’m so proud of you baby. I’m proud to call you my son. I love you. Always did, always do and always will. Be strong even in the darkest hour. Don’t forget us. Don’t forget who you are…you are more than yourself. You are kind, warm-hearted and loving, always keep that smile on that beautiful face of yours. Ok? My son… my Kyungsoo… I love you my bab-

With a twist of his hands, Kyungsoo watched as the life in his mother’s eyes faded to black.

“Oops… did I interrupt your last goodbye little boy? Awww… I’m sorry. Not.” the hooded man taunted as he let the woman’s body fall to the ground.

The Avatar was now well and truly alone.

And the thought of being alone shook him. The burning sensation erupted alongside his sorrow and anger, he no longer held back. Bright cyan blue tattoos illuminated in tune with the color of his eyes. The Guard shot a slightly panicked look between them. They didn’t expect the young Avatar to possess powers at such a tender age of five.

Unlike before at the garden of the Academy when his power arose due to the need to protect the other from unjustified bullying, this time… it was anger that drove him pass his breaking point. Anger and grief made for a very deadly combination indeed. The Avatar was so driven by anger and grief that he simply could not (or rather chose to not) control the strength of his power. With a sharp cry, blue flames (akin to the color of his tattoos and eyes) emerged from the palm of his hands. The power surge in him was too much for anyone to possibly handle, much less a five-year-old child. And the Guard could only look on in horror as the Avatar started to slowly lose control of his powers. The Avatar was screaming so much that it seemed like all his sanity left the moment he witnessed his parents’ death. He fell to the ground, entire body now burning with blue flames. And when he slammed his hands to the ground, the entire area lit up in blue flames, spreading from his hands to everything in its way. The Guard fled. Now, it was no longer red flames that remain as the doing of the Guard in the village. But rather, the entire Shadow Nation was now engulfed in blue flames, the doing of the broken Avatar.

Robbed of all his energy, the blue in the Avatar’s body and eyes faded and Kyungsoo slowly drifted off into unconsciousness. The last images before he succumbed to darkness were a bright sea of blue, a flash of silver above him and the image of a man reaching out to him.

The entire Shadow Nation burned from the blue flames for seven days straight. And what remained after were charred nothingness. There was nothing (and nobody) left alive in the entire Shadow Nation. What was once the mighty Shadow Nation, was now the Dark Ruins. The name, a reminder of the evil that had befallen upon the land. The other nations soon knew of the downfall of the great Shadow Nation and the disappearance of the Avatar himself after the fire. They thought that the Avatar was the last sole survivor originating from the Shadow Nation.

Except that… it was a wrong assumption.

Unbeknown to all, there is one other survivor originating from the Shadow Nation. There is one other shadow-bender left in the world. Also, there was one more orphan in the world after the great fire. You see, it was not only the Avatar that lost his parents… another young boy lost his mother and brother that day. A young boy that witnessed the death of his mother and brother as they huddled to protect him from the Guard. A young boy that almost died when he saw the onrushing member of the Guard aiming for him. It took all of his power and concentration to teleport himself to the last place that he remembered… the beautiful elven woods of the Earth Nation. The last thing he remembered was the voice of a certain boy in his head, the voice wishing that he was safe. 

He slumped to the ground as soon as his feet landed. Shivering in fear from the pain he felt at the thought of his lost loved ones, the boy could only clutch onto his silver triangle necklace and rock himself as he tried to find comfort and strength in the pain he was suffering. "Mother...Jae-In hyung. Hyung..."

The elves were upon him when he fainted where he laid.

Grief.

Loneliness.

Darkness.

Nothingness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Please leave a comment if you like the story so far!


	4. Air Nation

**5 years later. Floating Islands of the Far North. Air Nation.**

_This young one knows Blue Fire manipulation, Master… I don’t understand why you removed the memories of being able to conjure such powerful flames from his mind._

“This power was what brought about the calamity that befell Shadow Nation, _Kruse_ , and it is a cruel symbol of what he has lost -- his family, friends… I left memories of his parents’ death intact as I didn’t thought it humane for him to forget his loved ones even though that piece of memory is particularly heartbreaking. I only took away those memories of him wiping out the entire nation… it is not my intent for him to blame himself for the killing of the thousands of people under his blue flames. He couldn’t control them… he tried but he couldn’t, and I am not letting him paint himself as a murderer of the masses. I saw his past… those five years living as an outgoing, loving individual. Knowing of the unintended deaths he brought about back then would break him. We want him to be a _good_ Avatar, my friend, not push him to fall over to the dark side.”

_Then why not teach him to control it instead? Rather than hide it. It’s blue fire we’re talking about here… those that can triumph even the red of the Fire Nation. We can use it to our advantage in the impending war ag-_

“The King has spoken… and _Draken_ has already given his approval. There shall be no more mention of this from here on forth.”

After calling off the conversation with _Kruse_ , the hunched back elder made his way over to a bed by the back of the huge cavern, where a certain boy with chestnut-colored hair and pink heart-shaped lips slept. 

It has been almost five years. Five years since the elder plucked the boy out from the destruction that was Shadow Nation. Five years since the boy woke from his dormant state.

The Avatar has slept for an entire five years.

_He should be awake soon. Elder A has never gone wrong with her predictions._

Right on cue, there was a slight flutter of his eyelids before those large orbs opened temporarily. Kyungsoo sat up abruptly as his eyes grew accustomed to the unfamiliar venue he was in. But before panic at the unfamiliarity could set in, his eyes fell to a figure at the head of the bed he was occupying.

“Who are you? And where am I?” Kyungsoo turned to question the man.

“My name is Kyōhei… perhaps you have heard of me little one.”

Kyungsoo gasped at the recognition of the name. _This was the person mother wanted me to find!_ The memory of her death was vague but he could remember the name clearly. After all, one does not just forget their mother’s last words prior to her death.

_I need you to find this old man called Master Kyōhei. He will answer all your questions. He can be trusted._

“I have. My mother told me to find you.”

Kyōhei scooted closer to the boy and sat beside him on his bed. “I’m sure you have plenty of questions, but first can you tell me what was the last thing you remember before you passed out.”

“I-I saw h-him snap my mother’s neck… I know my father died too, and the Guard… and then I remember the feeling of _pain_ and _rage_ and then-- then I woke up here. I--” Kyungsoo felt tears spring forth, threatening to flow from his eyes as he remembered his parents’ death.

_Good…my powers worked perfectly (like always)_ , Kyōhei thought proudly.

“What powers?” Kyungsoo stared curiously at the elder beside him.

_Drat, I forgot about his telepathic powers!_

“Erm, my powers of manipulating emotions! A-Ah I felt your grief and sorrow and I helped minimize those feelings of yours to calm you down. Yup… that’s err what I did. Yes.” Kyōhei tried to explain as convincingly as he could, straining to maintain the judging eye contact with the boy.

_Well, I’m not lying. I really do have this power as well anyways._

“How long have I been unconscious for?” Kyungsoo questioned.

_Five years._

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in astonishment. Glancing down hurriedly at his body, yup he did notice some of the differences in his anatomy. He grew a few inches in height (mental hurray)… but _only a few_. He was still small in stature and size. His face retained the same cute innocent look from before as he saw through the eyes of the elder Kyōhei.

“What happened?”

“The Guard came for you under the orders of Zökr. The captured seer must have seen you using your shadow power… mental pain inducement. Do not, I repeat do not use that power outside these floating islands again! He can track your location based on this power alone. You can still use your telepathic powers freely though, but try not to do it all the time… invading others’ privacy may not be such a honorable thing to do. You’re here on the Floating Islands of the Far North under the protection of the King and I, your mentor. As the guardian of these islands, I have set up a safe parameter for you to learn to develop your powers without detection from Zökr. You’ll be safe here.”

“I’m no longer in Shadow Nation?” Kyungsoo whispered sadly.

Having slept for so long would have numbed the pain of losing his family but one cannot deny that the boy became a little more withdrawn and introverted after the incident, as compared to his previous outgoing happy-go-lucky self. It’s almost as if he was afraid to love again for fear of his loved ones leaving him behind like how his mother, father and Jae-In hyung left him.

“No, Shadow Nation was destroyed in the fight. I saved you from the Dark Ruins myself. You’re now on my floating islands, in _Air Nation_.” Kyōhei glanced pitifully at the boy.

“Did you mean _floating_!? As in the floating in mid-air… that kind of _floating_???” Kyungsoo blurted out.

_Come see for yourself._ The amused elder led the boy with a ‘I-don’t-know-whether-I-should-believe-you-look’ on his face to the entrance of the large cave. _You weren’t kidding when you said floating._ What greeted the eager eyes of the child was the beautiful sight of other suspended islands surrounding the current one he was standing on. Lush trees were evident and some other caves could be seen. It practically looked like an entire rainforest suspended thousands of feet off the ground, barring some man-made buildings. 

_Wow._

As Kyungsoo made another small step closer to the edge of the cliff, a sudden loud roar pierced the air and a large _thing_ flew over the edge, high above the clouds, before landing in front of the small boy. Razor sharp claws planted to both sides of the boy’s shocked fallen figure and warm air from its exhaling snout blew around the boy. Kyungsoo looked up at the terrifying face of the _thing_ before him, its entire surface area coated in the purest shimmery silver.

“W-What the--” The boy’s eyes widened at the realization of just what the _thing_ before him is.

Kyōhei facepalmed. _Nice entrance Kruse… you just scared the poor boy half to death._

Kruse only snorted in response.

“Erm…Kyungsoo. Meet _Kruse_. He’s my dragon.”

 

“H-How… w-what… why. Wh-- HOW”. The gawking boy turned away from the dragon above to interrogate Kyōhei.

“Get off him _Kruse_. Follow me Kyungsoo, I need to show you something.” 

_Kruse_ backed off from the said boy and followed behind them to the clearing in front of a white building, on the adjacent island.

_It is a pleasure to finally meet you Avatar. Kruse_ inclined his head as he glanced a pearly eye at the boy before him. _I had the great honor to fight alongside Rei and Draken previously. If I may say so, I can see a shadow of the former great in you. You’ll make for an astounding Avatar, little one._

_You’re a dragon, Kruse. The rightful ruler of the seven nations. The pleasure is all mine…_ Kyungsoo bowed stiffly before allowing a small smile to light up his face temporarily.

The trio wandered along a white elegant hallway before Kyōhei came to an abrupt halt at a wooden mural. It was a huge piece of wall covered entirely with leaves and twines. To an outsider, no one would have made a second glance at what looked to be a decoration along the beautiful hallway. But no one knew this was the gateway into one of the most sacred place left across the lands.

The elder took out a small pocket knife before making a small slit on his finger to allow a single drop of blood to fall on the lone white rose at the center of the wall. _Only the pure blood of a dragonrider can gain access Kyungsoo_ , Kyōhei told the boy. The younger could only stare transfixed as the red blood did not taint the pureness of the white on the flower. Instead, twines and branches started to move apart, creating a large gaping entrance to a dimly lit room.

“Welcome to the Council room, Kyungsoo. This secret hideout contains what little things that are left from the fallen age of the dragonriders-- some past records, a few weapons…” But Kyungsoo could barely pay attention to what the elder was saying, for his eyes never left the pulsing blue item at the center of the room since the moment he first saw it.

“I-Is this w-what I think it is…” Kyungsoo whispered.

_Kruse_ head-butted the side of his body in response. His long neck having taken up the remaining empty space in the room, whilst his huge body remain confined to the larger hallway.

Kyōhei nodded. For there standing in the middle of the room, was the centerpiece -- a beautiful blue egg, so dark that it resembles the midnight sky, its color throbbing intermittently as if following the heartbeat of the unhatched creature.

“I believe it’s your pair.”

“What? I get to have a dragon too?”

_All Avatars have a paired dragon little one… it is customary._ Kyōhei nodded along with _Kruse’s_ words. “He’s right. You are a dragonrider even though no pure dragonrider blood flows in you since both your parents are not previously riders. Also, this little egg started glowing and pulsing only days before you woke up as if it was just waiting for you to come claim him. I’m positive he is your pair.”

“How did you find it? I mean, I thought the five eggs that the previous Avatar saved were lost? I didn’t even know there was another dragon and dragonrider still alive today apart from Zökr and his dragon.” Kyungsoo murmured as he started to stroke _his_ egg carefully. 

“We were forced to go into hiding under the protection of the Air Nation’s King Seron. I was a dragonrider, an original council elder, originating from the Air Nation capital after all. My friend, the Avatar Rei and I were tasked to retrieve and escape with the last five remaining eggs of their species during the Battle of the Riders. We were forced to separate to escape the chasing Guard and I never heard from him again. It was fifty years later did I hear about the passing of the Avatar and the disappearance of those eggs. It wasn’t coincidence when _Kruse_ and I found this blue beauty on one of the far floating islands. Rei must have thought of sending all five to me but only one completed its journey. I have no clue where the remaining four are till this day.”

After rounding off his little speech, Kyōhei retrieved something from the chest at the foot of the pedestal holding the blue egg. Turning around, he beckoned for Kyungsoo to come closer.

“I’ll like for you to meet someone…” Kyōhei gestured as he held up what looked to be a large rounded pebble, placing the smooth rock into the outstretched arms of Kyungsoo. _Huh…Someone?_ Kyungsoo peered at the ‘someone’ his mentor had handed him.

The pebble was of a light shimmery gold color. Twisting and turning the rock to analyze what in the world his mentor had just given him, Kyungsoo emitted a sharp cry and almost dropped the rock once he caught sight of a huge black eye gazing back at him.

The eye blinked lazily at Kyungsoo as a form of greeting, before a deep voice said in Kyungsoo’s mind. _I’ve been waiting almost a decade to meet you young one…_

“Is this who I-I t-think it i--… w-who is this…” Kyungsoo stuttered.

“Kyungsoo, I’ll like you to meet _Draken_. The dragon of your former self Avatar Rei.” Kyōhei explained slowly, pausing to watch the shocked reaction on Kyungsoo’s face. “This is a _Faer Gond_ , Kyungsoo. A spirit stone in elvish tongue. I’m sure you have a limited knowledge of dragons, so why not we educate you on their kind. The thing about dragons and dragonriders is the all-important pairing of one to another. This dragon to rider pairing bond is the lifeline of their partnership and friendship. It is this bond that allows dragon and rider the chance to communicate with each other freely through their mind”

_You see… when a rider dies before his dragon, this powerful bond between the pair is severed and the repercussions fall on the dragon of the pair. That’s why when a dragonrider passes away, its dragon will also have no choice but to follow in the footsteps of their master. All dragons who follow their rider in death will return in the form of spirits, taking refuge in these Faer Gond._

“Then what if the dragon dies before its rider? And what happened to the rest of the _Faer Gonds_ from all the other deceased riders?” Kyungsoo asked.

Continuing from where _Kruse_ left off, Kyōhei answered, “ _Faer Gonds_ are very important and extremely valuable, for the dragons within them carry much knowledge and can aid their carrier’s fight during battles. _Faer Gonds_ can communicate mentally with the person in possession of them. _Draken_ here has always been playing an instrumental part in the governing of the Air Nation. King Seron trust _Draken_ and I very much. We’re his closest advisors, but sadly, we’ve never found the other _Faer Gonds_. We only know of one other in the hands of the royal Air family. God forbid Zökr gets his dirty hands on them before we do! One _Faer Gond_ is worth more than a dozen Guard in battle.” 

“As to your first question… hmm when a dragon dies before its rider, the rider does not die alongside its companion. Also, there would be no _Faer Gond_ formed. The only exception is the Avatar -- if the Avatar’s dragon dies before him, a _Faer Gond_ will still be formed just on the basis of him being the Avatar’s dragon. For others, if their dragon dies first, all that’s left would be a very broken shell of a man, feeling as if he had lost his sole purpose in life.”

_In other words, those that remain will feel death a more positive option than staying alive without his paired dragon, Kruse_ concluded.

Shuddering at the thought of this cruel fate, Kyungsoo took a step closer to his blue dragon egg instinctively. _I swear to protect you my dragon._

Kyōhei and _Kruse_ then spent the next hour or so looking at Kyungsoo explore every single artifact found in the room. There was no doubting his thirst for knowledge with regards to the race of the dragonriders, and the said boy could have continued with his research deep into the night if not for the sudden gust of wind that acted as an interruption.

Three pairs of eyes took in the phenomenon that was taking shape (literally). The wind looked as if it was concentrated at the center of the room, bending and swirling before the wind disappeared to take the shape of a ghostly translucent figure. It was the figure of a small boy a couple of inches taller than Kyungsoo, with pale grey hair. Kyungsoo could tell that Kyōhei and _Kruse_ were accustomed to this strange phenomenon occurring as he saw them bowing their heads in acknowledgment to the boy, whereas Kyungsoo could only stand and stare, wondering if it was a ghost that just appeared before him.

“Your Highness…” Kyōhei spoke.

“My father is calling for an emergency meeting with the rest of the elders to discuss the recent happenings in Fire Nation. He requests for yours and _Draken’s_ presence.”

“Is there anything else?” Kyōhei questioned.

“No. That was the only message he wanted me to pass on. Unless you have something in return for him?” The Prince cocked his head at the elder.

“Why yes, in fact I do. Tell King Seron that the Avatar has awoken. And I’ll be bringing him along to the castle when I head down.”

At the mention of the Avatar, the Prince turned to stare at the last figure in the room that he had neglected when conveying his message. With a small smile, a sharp nod and a quick “will do”, the Prince waved goodbye to Kyungsoo before disappearing into thin air. The gobsmacked Kyungsoo had only manage to lift his elbow to return the wave when the boy was literally gone with the wind.

“The Prince of Air Nation is a ghost?” Kyungsoo turned to stare incredulously at his mentor.

Kyōhei and _Kruse_ turned to look at each other before both burst out laughing (or in _Kruse’s_ case, chortling out huge gusts of smelly breath in tune to a deep rumbling sound).

“Don’t be silly Kyungsoo. of course not! That’s just one of his powers. Prince Sehun can convey messages by using the wind to create an illusion of himself. It’s a great skill to have my dear boy, King Seron takes advantage of this everytime he wants to get hold of me… it annoys Sehun. Haha” Kyōhei grinned at the still stunned younger boy. “Come on, we need to head down to the Capital now. King Seron may be a great man, but a patient one he is not. I rather be spared from his consistent nagging so let’s go now.” 

With that, mentor and mentee (alongside _Draken’s Faer Gond_ ) made their way down to the Capital of Air Nation via the clouds. Yes, clouds. Apparently these clouds were magically enforced, allowing for people to step on them. Kyungsoo was rendered speechless for the umpteenth time that day as he made his way down the only flight of steps/clouds connecting the floating islands to mainland Air Nation.

The security team let them into the castle grounds without even a second glance at Kyungsoo, the guards all bending so low to pay their respects to Kyōhei. Apparently being advisor to the King placed him high up in Air Nation’s hierarchy, if not already evident from the formalities the guards showed him.

Kyōhei led Kyungsoo into an annex of the west building before turning to address the boy. “Kyungsoo, I need to attend the meeting with the council of elders. I’m afraid I have to leave you here for the next couple of hours. I’ll be at the North corridor where the politics of this nation are discussed. Where we’re in right now belongs to the royal family. The castle is heavily guarded especially this annex so you’ll be safe. You can explore but don’t wander out of this compound…understood?”

With a nod of the boy’s head, Kyōhei turned and stride off hastily at the thought of the King’s unwanted nagging. Left alone, Kyungsoo started down the hallway, occasionally poking his head into rooms he thought were interesting. Just as the slight pinch of boredom entered his mind, he heard his name being mentioned. Stunned, he turned around and wandered off in search of the speaker.

_I saw the Avatar today Raei! He was with Mentor Kyōhei and Kruse. He was so pale when I looked over at him, his eyes were about to pop out from their sockets! Bet he thought I was a ghost…_

…

_Nahh~ he doesn’t look anything like what the rumors floating around are saying._

…

_Yup, he’s not as tall and big as everyone thought he would look like for someone of his power. In fact, he’s smaller than me… looks younger even despite him being a year older._

…

His search finally proved fruitful when he peeked over a set of doors left slightly opened at the end of the hallway. To his surprise, he saw the figure of a boy seated on the carpeted floor with his back to him making conversation with something in his hands. He could not quite make out what that something was yet from his position at the door. What spiked his curiosity levels with regard to the still rambling boy was the fact that the said boy (with slightly familiar grey hair) was seated with a small tornado circling around him continuously. 

_I’m sure tornadoes don’t occur indoors…_

In the midst of his not-so-stealthy creeping up towards the boy to get a better look at what the something he was conversing with was, he unintentionally scuffed one of his feet against the ground, causing him to let out a soft squeak. The tornado disappeared immediately and a sudden gust of wind slammed the door shut, effectively bumping his butt (and shoving the rest of his body) into the room.

_Shit._

“Spying on the Prince is prohibited don’t you kn-- Ohhh, it’s you! The Avatar.” Sehun’s eyes lit up at the sight of the boy before him.

_Raei! It’s him! See for yourself whether the rumors are true and then apologize for accusing me of lying just now. I was right when I said he was small and short._

“Hey! I’m not small and short” Kyungsoo retorted, one hand pointed accusingly at Sehun, with the other cocked at his hips.

“Y-You can hear m-me? And _Raei_!?” an astonished Sehun exclaimed.

“Yes, I can hear you. I’m telepathic you know. But who’s this _Raei_ you’re talking about?”

“Wow… so you can read minds and what not? Cool~ by the way, this is _Raei_.” Sehun said as he revealed the pale pink rock he was holding with a flourish.

_Ohhh… It’s a Faer Gond._ The pink dragon’s eye blinked as if greeting Kyungsoo. _This must be the other known Faer Gond left that Kyōhei mentioned previously!_

“ _Raei_ said to tell you that you look much cuter than what the rumors described, Avatar.” Sehun said with a shy smile.

“Uhh…Thanks I guess?My name is Kyungsoo by the way. You’re Sehun right?”

“S-Sehun?”

“You’re not called Sehun? I thou-”

“Yes, yes… my name is Sehun. Sorry I’m just not used to people calling me names outside of Prince Sehun or Your Highness. Our nation can be very anal with the formalities to be observed when speaking to the royal family.” Sehun hurried to explain.

“Ohhh… I didn’t know that. I thought since we’re almost the same age, that we could be friends. But if you don’t want to be my friend I can understand after all you’re a Prince and I’m just the Avatar.”

“NO! I mean yes… I mean… I WANT to be friends.” Sehun grinned at Kyungsoo. “I’ve never had a friend before you know, you can be my best friend Kyungie! And no need to belittle yourself Kyungie, being the Avatar has got to be the coolest thing ever! I’m pretty sure your status is ranked even higher than mine in the hierarchy. Since Master Kyōhei is also my mentor, we’ll get to spend more time with each other during trainings. I can’t wait!”

“Oh and _Raei_ said she’s glad I finally made a friend. She was starting to think I was a recluse, repelling people wherever I went… being a loner.” Sehun rolled his eyes at _Raei’s Faer Gond. Stupid Dragon._ “So, what do you say Kyungie… Friends?”

“Not friends.” Sehun’s face fell at the preconceived notion of rejection. 

“Best friends! We’re not friends Sehun… let’s be best friends!” And with that, Sehun beamed at the words of the older.

_I was starting to get lonely anyway._

Sehun and Kyungsoo. _Best friends. I like the sound of that_ Kyungsoo thought as he hugged his newfound best friend.

_I like it a lot._


	5. The Air(headed) Prince

“Come along Kyungie! I’ll show you around the place. It’s your first time in the palace right.” Sehun said as he tugged enthusiastically on the short arms of the elder.

 

“Not just the palace. It’s the first time I’ve even been in Air Nation Hunnie… I’ve spent half my life back home in Shadow Nation and the other half asleep. Literally. I must have missed out on so much when I was gone.”

 

“Hahaha! Half your life sleeping you say… you must be one lazy pig haha. And here I thought the extra hours I stayed lazing in bed made me a sloth… guess you’re even more of a--…(three seconds later)… oh wait. Crap.” Sehun turned to Kyungsoo in horror. “I didn’t mean that… it just came to me that when you meant asleep you meant quite literally unconscious asleep. I didn’t mean to make fun of your past five years! It’s just that sometimes my brain doesn’t function well you know… like my dad used to say that there was too much air in my brain so I don’t think before I say stuff. It must be the air pressure in the city. You know how Air Nation has a lighter density than other nations right, that’s why things can stay afloat here like mentor’s floating islands… Oh gosh. I’m rambling again aren’t I. Moral of the story… forgive me Kyungie! I can’t lose a best friend an hour after I just made one!” Sehun pleaded while throwing himself to the ground exaggeratedly, arms and legs coiled around the left leg of the elder with palms rubbing together, and sorry eyes beaming out _FORGIVE ME!_ in shouty capitals.

 

There can never be a sight quite as peculiar and cute than a whiny and desperate Sehun, Kyungsoo concluded.

 

“You know what… you’re really an air _(headed)_ prince my dear Hunnie,” Kyungsoo chuckled.

 

Having not heard the implied insult made against him, Sehun asked whether he was forgiven and was answered with the low rumbling of a particular boy’s stomach.

 

“Oh my… is my Kyungie’s Tum Tum hungry,” Sehun cooed as he rubbed his palm on Kyungsoo’s tummy in a circular fashion. “I know where we can find food! Come along Kyungie!” Sehun gestured as he started to sprint down the hallway in what must be the direction of the kitchen. Not wanting to be left behind, the shorter boy ran to catch up, puffing short breaths as he tried to match the legs of the taller.

 

Lunch was a quiet affair, with two ravenous boys inhaling all the food the kitchen staff hurried to prepare on the orders of the Prince. _There are advantages to being royalty Kyungie! I get all the food I want… when I want it muahaha_ , Sehun told him. Indeed.

 

After taking in much more food than their small tummies could allow, the two best friends waddled back to the comfort of Sehun’s room. Having already satisfied his hunger pangs, Kyungsoo took the time to observe the grandeur that was the Air Nation’s palace on the way back. He noticed several huge portraits and paintings that he must have neglected while on his mad dash to the kitchen previously. All the drawings painted the image of a charismatic looking grey-haired woman, sitting proud and tall on a large pink dragon, Kyungsoo observed as he halted in front of a particular painting. 

 

_Wow. It’s simply the most magnificent thing I’ve seen in my life (apart from Kruse of course)._

 

“Beautiful isn’t she?” Sehun whispered softly as he made his way to the side of the awestruck boy.

 

“Without a doubt.” Kyungsoo answered honestly.

 

_That’s my mother._

 

 _W-What!?_ Kyungsoo turned back and noticed that, indeed, there were some similarities between mother and son… their hair, sharp jaw and pretty eye smile.

 

_This was the last painting of her before she died in the years after the Battle of the Riders back then. And that’s Raei right there… all decked out in pink and her signature glare. Even now in her Faer Gond, she perfects that judging look with her eyes whenever she thinks I’m annoying. Tsk._

_I’m sorry for your loss Sehun._

_It’s ok, Kyungsoo. I don’t remember her… after all I was only a few months old when she left to help fight against Zökr. But from what the paintings show me, and what my father says about her… I know that she’s an amazing woman. She was the first female dragonrider, you know. A hero... She left to fight for a better future for me. I’m glad to call her my mother. And now I have Raei with me… I-I j-just miss her sometimes though_ , Sehun sighed. 

 

_Your mother is a great woman Sehun. I’m sure she misses you too. And you don’t just have Raei… I’m here for you as well ok Hunnie?_

 

Sehun nodded and smiled at Kyungsoo, glad to have another companion in his life. Instead of returning to his room, the two boys sat before the paintings in the middle of the room to exchange fun stories of the past few years of their life. 

 

Sehun recounted the past training sessions he had under Kyōhei, how he accompanied his father on official visits to the Water and Earth Nations and Kyungsoo told him of how he used to play hide-and-seek all day with Jae-In hyung, and of the other friend he made back home… the boy with the bunnies. 

 

It has been hours since Kyōhei left him here, impatience and curiosity slowly seeped into his mind until he decided to give up waiting altogether. Sehun and Kyungsoo made their way over to where the meeting was held by the King, intending to snoop around to uncover what was being discussed in this (apparently) important emergency meeting.

 

…. Or they could just eavesdrop with Kyungsoo’s powers instead. Yup… that works fine too.

 

So there they were, two troublemakers crouched on their knees with one ear pressed flat against the huge double doors of the meeting room, and their fingers plugged into the other ear (to quote Sehun) ‘for full-on concentrated eavesdropping’. It didn’t work for the walls were pretty much soundproof. Thus, they went with plan B and that was Kyungsoo reading the minds of those in the room and narrating his findings to an eager Sehun beside him.

 

“One of them thinks the head of housekeeping is hot and would make a good wife.” Kyungsoo says.

 

“Eww... What in the world.”

 

“Your father is speaking with _Draken_ through Kyōhei now.” Kyungsoo adds.

 

“Oh! What’s he saying?”

 

“He thinks his son is an egotistical, airheaded good-for-nothing dummy wh-”

 

“Wait… w-what!?!?”

 

“I was just pulling your leg Hunnie… you really believe anything everyone says bestie?”

 

“I can’t believe you tricked me Kyungie. _Sobs_. I hereby _un-friend_ you.” Sehun huffs.

 

“You’re not being serious are you. If you are, then… I hereby _un-forgive_ you for earlier!”

 

“W-What y-you can’t do that! I thought we were past that… Why are you turning your back on me Kyungsoo? WHY ARE YOU ROLLING YOUR EYES…… I’m sorry Kyungieeeeee… please _re-friend_ me, I BEG YOU! I’ll do any--”

 

“Ssshh Sehun! I’m trying to hear the King and Draken…”

 

“--thing for you to be my friend again--”

 

“Shut up Sehun!!! I can’t hear…”

 

………(GASP!)

 

Horrified, Kyungsoo spun around so quickly that it snapped Sehun out of the one-sided mini pleading session he was animatedly involved in. He shoved a palm to Sehun’s lips silencing him, wide eyes boring up at the younger.

 

_What’s wrong?_

_Your father and Draken think that Zökr is going to declare war on the Alliance._

_That’s pretty common news Kyungie… we all know how much that evil spawn wants to kill all of us. He declares war but every time he doesn’t act on his words… after all our three nations are still a strong alliance, it’s not going to be easy taking on three nations’ powers by himself….even though he has that hideous dragon with him._

_It’s different this time, Sehun! Your father thinks Zökr is planning to overthrow the Fire Nation’s capital and take the entire nation for himself. And they believe that Zökr has a hold on the royal family… a Seer they said. Someone dear to the royal Fire family, and that’s why the capital is not even thinking of fighting against Zökr… they’re willingly giving up their nation for a single person!_

_What in the world is this…_

_They’re thinking of marching there first to defend Fire Nation… if they fall and pledge their allegiance to Zökr, it’ll surely spell trouble for the alliance._

 

The sudden forceful opening of the doors led to both boys tumbling into the crowded meeting room, under the watchful eyes of those present before them. _Oops._

 

“You know spying on the King is an offence punishable with death. General Yoo saw you boys through the doors ages ago. You should know better as my son, Sehun.” King Seron sighed.

 

Both boys bowed their heads in shame, apologizing in unison.

 

“We will resume the meeting tomorrow. Gentlemen, you may now leave…” King Seron said as he dismissed all before him except for Kyōhei.

 

Once the last man left, King Seron turned to glare at the two boys fidgeting nervously in the center of the room.

 

“Erm, my King… perhaps you can forgive the young ones? They are still in that developing stage where all things will make them curious. They’re typical children. Do not fault them for we were all once like them….. And uh… on a secondary note, I can feel their growing anxiousness and it’s starting to make me feel woozy too. So if we can all forgive and forget? I’ll greatly appreciate it, yup.” Kyōhei gulped as another wave of nausea started within him, his powers being able to sense the high level of emotional tension present in the room.

 

Sigh. “Ok. There is nothing to be forgiven anyways… how much of our meeting did you guys hear?” King Seron questioned. His cold scary façade dropping in an instant to reflect one of warmth and kindness. _There’s our benevolent King loved by all his people._ Kyungsoo and Sehun each sighed a mental relief at the sight of the disappearing anger.

 

Bowing his head in respect of the King, Kyungsoo stepped forward: “I heard all of it Sir… at least from the entire portion of the upcoming war in Fire Nation onwards I mean.”

…

 

“Kyungsoo. Did you not hear what I just said to you in my mind?” King Seron asked the said boy curiously.

 

“Oh I’m sorry… I wasn’t using my telepathic powers, Sir. Master Kyōhei taught me about privacy and since then I’ve tried not to dig and mess with other people’s brains unless totally necessary. Anyways, I assumed that it was best to not read into a King’s mind.” Kyungsoo explained.

 

 _Honest. Respectful. Seemingly good-natured._ Pleased with the attitude of the boy, King Seron beamed at him: “I was just telling you how much you amaze me, Kyungsoo. Your powers are certainly a force to be reckoned with. Anyways, I would like to formally welcome the Avatar to my Air Nation. My wife and I were both close acquaintances with Avatar Rei and I must say… you remind me a little about him. It is an honor most people do not have, to be able to meet not one, but two Avatars during their lifetime.”

 

“I’ve heard of you, Great King… I’m sure the honor is all mine.” Kyungsoo hurried to bow at the King again before being cut off by the King suddenly, leaving him frozen in a half-bent position, startled eyes blinking confusedly.

 

“There is no need to bow to me Avatar. An Avatar bows to no one.”

 

“And I see my dear son here has decided to befriend you?” Kyungsoo and Sehun both nodded their heads at the subtle question. “Good! You guys will be training partners from tomorrow onwards so plenty of time to get close with each other~ I’ll leave the details to Kyōhei to brief you both. But in the meantime my sons, do not fret over what you heard about Zökr today… you both just need to focus on your training understood? Leave the thinking and worrying to us adults.”

 

“Come on Kyungsoo, we need to head back now.” Kyōhei gestured for the boy to follow him. “I’ll see you in the morning at the usual training square Prince Sehun.”

 

“Yes Master Kyōhei. Bye Kyungie~ see you tomorrow! I’m going to kick your ass in combat training! Muahaha.” Both adults rolled their eyes at Sehun while Kyungsoo deadpanned at him.

 

_Delusional._

 

“Dream on Hunnie… I’ll see you tomorrow alright!” Kyōhei and Kyungsoo both left with a small wave goodbye.

 

Sigh. “My dear clueless son… do you know what powers Kyungsoo has? How can you imagine yourself winning him in combat?”

 

“Yes… of course father” Sehun glared back “I’m not stupid you know! He has telepathic powers--”

 

“So you do know that it means that he can read your every move? Even before you take them…? He knows everything that goes in your mind. Your attack, your defense. _Everything._ You still think you will (and I quote) ‘kick (his) ass’?” King Seron stared bemusedly at his son.

 

…………

 

“Damnnn…I did not think of that!” Sehun groaned.

 

Typical. King Seron facepalmed at his beloved Prince.

 

The next day, training started as soon as the sun rose with a lazy half-asleep Prince trudging dejectedly up the flight of clouds to the floating islands. He was so _not_ looking forward to ‘kicking his best friend’s ass’. The fright he got from _Kruse_ ambushing him (“to welcome him” the dragon said) near the top of the clouds was nothing compared to how petrified he felt at the sight of Kyungsoo in front of him when he crossed over to the main island. The boy had a large silver bow and drawn arrow in his hands, aimed straight at the heart of a currently scared shitless Prince.

 

“Don’t kill me!” Sehun squeaked as he threw both of his long pale arms in the air to surrender. No doubt the child of Death himself, Sehun thought. The Avatar before him had such a murderous look on him that Sehun had half the mind to kill himself before the other could, so as to spare himself of unnecessary pain.

 

“Still think you can ‘kick my ass’ _Prince_ ” Kyungsoo snorted. 

 

“Haha…very funny Kyungie. Come on, Master Kyōhei is waiting for us. I don’t want to get eaten by _Kruse_ as a punishment for my tardiness.” Sehun said as he scampered away. Kyungsoo glanced down at his silver bow appreciatively before making his way to the training square. It was a magnificent bow made by the ancient elves. Kyōhei had bestowed it upon him the night before, when they came back from the castle. He had took it from the depths of the riders’ council room.

 

 _The bow used to belong to Avatar Rei_ , and Kyōhei felt that no one was more deserving to wield this weapon than Avatar Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo spent the last few hours of dusk practicing, shooting at imaginary targets set up by Kyōhei. And he hates to brag, but… it was like he was born to wield a bow and arrow. It came naturally for him, no doubt the proof of his heightened senses and agility attributed to being the Avatar.

 

Upon reaching the training square, Master Kyōhei explained to Kyungsoo how training days were executed. Sehun was already used to the schedule… having spent the past years of his life under his mentor’s supervision. Mornings comprises of physical combat training- swords, bows, hand-to-hand combat etc. It was only in the afternoons when they could train using their air/shadow powers respectively. They will then spend the entire duration under the watchful eyes of a strict Kyōhei, with an indifferent _Kruse_ lazing in the background.

 

When the time came for sword training, Kyungsoo felt a little nervous since this would be the first time he even held a sword… and he knew that Sehun had been training with one since eons ago. Not to mention, the sword was Sehun’s master weapon like how the bow was Kyungsoo’s. 

 

 _Would my mind-reading powers really help me against Sehun?_ Kyungsoo couldn’t help but belittle himself. The truth was… it did.

 

Kyungsoo matched Sehun stroke-for-stroke as they sparred each other, looking as if he had years of training under his belt. It was too easy especially since he knew where Sehun was going to attack even before he did. Slowly, Sehun started to get increasingly annoyed…

 

“Stop cheating Kyungie! Fight me like a MAN!”

 

_Eye roll._

 

Shutting his mental powers off, Kyungsoo found that he could still fight reasonably against Sehun, though Sehun slowly started to get the better of him after an extended period of time fighting. Kyungsoo was a good fighter… but Sehun was slightly better. His years of training were starting to show, disarming his best friend with an impressive spinning feint move.

 

“Good job Sehun!” Kyōhei gave a rare praise to his smirking mentee. _I won the Avatar! Oh yeah~ I’m AWESOME!_ Kyungsoo could only roll his eyes at Sehun’s reaction. “Nice try Kyungsoo! You just need a little more training without using mind powers that’s all… I’m sure you can beat Sehun unaided soon. Ok, take a short break before we move on to archery practice.”

 

It was in the next training segment that Kyungsoo had blooming confidence. Glancing at a slightly miffed Sehun, he deciphered that his friend wasn’t all that great on this particular weapon… he couldn’t help but grin at the thought of flaunting his archery skills in front of him.

 

Archery training this morning was different from what Kyungsoo had the previous night. In place of wooden targets, Kyōhei returned with a bucketful of apples. Moving targets he said. They spent the next two hours shooting down apples Kyōhei tossed high into the air. Kyungsoo impressively shot down all of his apples, whereas Sehun got the majority of his. Those he missed were gobbled up by an eager _Kruse_. The large silver dragon only awakening from his daily slumber to eye hungrily at the apples being thrown.

 

Afternoons were more interesting as both boys flaunted their respective powers. It was a session intended to strengthen their powers. However, an important thing to note was the difference between Sehun and Kyungsoo. Sehun, like most others, possess physical powers- his tornadoes and windstorms for example. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, had mental powers. Taking into account his pain inducement shadow power… when he wills the others to feel pain (like how he did against the bullies he encountered when he was 5), it was mental pain they felt. No actual physical harm was induced on them, instead, this specific power made them hurt mentally (like how the two bullies before dropped to the ground clutching their heads). Kyungsoo can make people _believe_ wholeheartedly that they felt pain.

 

This difference made it hard for Kyungsoo to train his powers together with Sehun. Because yes, the Prince could bombard him with tornado after tornadoes but he couldn’t go around subjecting his best friend to pain in return right. Therefore, the two boys trained separately with their powers. Sehun was at one corner of the square, drawing up columns and columns of strong tornadoes and gusts of wind, to counter the strong dragon fire _Kruse_ was ‘attacking’ him with.

 

Kyungsoo was with Kyōhei, a distance away from the battling Prince and dragon. His mentor had accessed his memories prior and came up with several realistic illusions of Zökr’s evil Guard. The hatred he felt ‘seeing’ the Guard was not unlike the one he felt the day his parents died. Kyungsoo never felt so alive as he sadistically brought down Guard member after member, making sure to let them experience as much pain as possible.

 

Days passed with this exact same routine: wake up, train, eat, train again, eat again, and sleep. Repeat.

 

Time flew past… and soon it was _days, weeks, months_ , years before this tradition showed any signs of being interrupted.

 

**5 years later.**

 

The two boys have grown to be exceptional fighters; with powers far enhanced as compared to the level they were at five years back. The 15-year old Kyungsoo and his 14-year old best friend (aka Prince Sehun) were now taller, and leaner (and meaner). Both boys still kept to themselves in their cozy two-person friendship, becoming increasingly dependent on the other half. Trainings with Master Kyōhei and _Kruse_ were still in full flow, but they have upgraded somewhat with the advancement of their skills.

 

The duo was currently sticking to each other back-to-back, with swords at the ready. Ready to pounce at the upcoming attacks from their mentor that is. This training exercise wouldn’t have been that challenging if not for the fact that both boys were currently blindfolded. Not to mention, Kyungsoo was forbidden to use his powers… so there goes the famous plan B. 

 

“You must learn to fight using your feel and instincts. Do not be dependent on your sight. What you see can deceive you… but what you can feel, that’s a whole different story.”

 

Both boys turned abruptly to face the direction Kyōhei’s voice came from, before a wooden bō whacked the duo’s heads courtesy of their mentor, the attack having came from directly behind the direction they had turned to.

 

“OWWW! Mentor-” Both boys scowled, rubbing at their throbbing heads with their free hand.

 

Whack.

 

“OW again!” Sehun glared (or attempted to glare) at the assumed direction of their assailant. 

 

“Shut up Hunnie… I can’t hear him over your incessant whining!” Kyungsoo pouted. “Where is he--…LOOK OUT!” Both boys jumped backwards, away from each other as they felt the movement of the bō swing down to pound into the ground between them. If not for their sensitive quick reflexes, both boys would have been pounded once again by their trainer.

 

Kyōhei now stood in between both boys as the two best friends circled around their mentor. Years of training and enhancing their powers have allowed them to easily visualize the playing field, even though both boys are still without their sight. A clash of swords against bō ensued as master and apprentices fought to gain the upper hand. And it was only with a beautiful attacking move, crafted with the wonderful teamwork of the duo, which finally resulted in them disarming their mentor. The sound of the dropped weapon telling of their successful training session. Kyōhei praised his mentees, satisfied with their quick progress. There was no doubt that his two boys have grown to be fine warriors, even being able to fight and win without seeing their opponents. _Draken_ and King Seron were also delighted at their talents.

 

“I’ll let you guys rest now… King Seron has called for an emergency meeting. Don’t get into trouble or I’ll have both your heads.” Kyōhei barked out before running to catch a flight to the capital, courtesy of his dragon. 

 

Exhausted from their heroics, both boys slouched to the ground and removed their blindfolds, grimacing as the first ray of light hit their eyes after spending hours behind the dark restraints of the black blindfold.

 

“Nice job Hunnie!” Both boys shared a lazy high-five.

 

“Where do you want to go now? We have another hour until lunch.”

 

“Hmm… I don’t know. Want to hang out at the Council Room?”

 

“Checking up on _Midnight_ again huh?”

 

Kyungsoo gave a fond smile before tugging Sehun up to his feet. He can’t help but smile at the mention of his dragon dragon egg. The name _Midnight_ was derived from the beautiful color of the would-be dragon. Its egg, a color so dark (almost to the point of black), but with a tinge of elegant dark blue. The color of the beautiful midnight sky. His dragon would be quite a sight to behold.

 

The Prince used his small dagger to nick a cut on his finger, which allowed a drop of pure dragonrider blood to taint the white rose on the entrance to the Council room, gaining access.

 

“How I wish I had pure dragonrider blood like you… then I can come visit _Midnight_ whenever I want.” Kyungsoo sighed.

 

“Puh-lease… you already visit here twice a day Kyungie. I’m going to turn anaemic at this rate. Besides it’s not your fault that both your parents weren’t riders.” Sehun said as he pushed the door open for the elder.

 

The boys could only register the disarray of the room- papers scattered everywhere, fallen pedestal and _was the chandelier on fire?_ , before the duo had the air cut out from their lungs when _something_ tackled them. That something was now licking them, depositing a disgusting amount of drool and saliva onto their shocked faces…

 

“ _Midnight_ …?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Let me know your thoughts on the story so far!


End file.
